


Occluding Succor

by ElizaStorms



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlioske-friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStorms/pseuds/ElizaStorms
Summary: Prompt 1 for whumptober "let's hang out"
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950268
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Occluding Succor

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to mother of lions for looking this over for me! all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

‘Today was not going well.’ Merlin sighs as that thought pops into his head. It started pretty normally: Arthur, the Round Table Knights, and Merlin all heading out for a patrol to check out a village complaining about bandits. Then, it turns out that the bandits are run by a sorcerer! The next thing Merlin knows, he’s captured as a hostage by the village leader, who is in cahoots with the aforementioned sorcerer. For no apparent reason, they had a pair of iron cuffs just laying around to use to bind him, and of all things they stuffed his neckerchief in his mouth as a gag.

But that’s fine. Arthur and the knights will come and find him and take care of everything. At least that’s what he keeps telling himself as he’s dragged through the forest. After what seemed like forever they stopped, and Merlin looked around. They appeared to be by a small waterfall, and Merlin could see a willow tree with a branch hanging over the edge of the waterfall.

“Well Emrys, let’s see if your beloved king can make it in time to save you.”

‘… well that explains the cuffs.’

Next thing Merlin knows he’s brought over to the tree where he now sees a rope hanging from the branch that leans over the water. Panicking, he tries to fight, getting some good hits in but is futile as he feels the rope being tied around his throat. With all his might, Merlin manages to kick the person tying the rope away and pulls as hard as he can against the hands holding him before the sorcerer comes up and punches him hard in the gut, forcing him to bend over trying to get air back into his lungs.

This takes long enough that the rope is securely tied, the braids digging into his Adam’s apple and making it even harder to catch his breath. In the distance, he can hear what sounds like someone screaming his name Before he can look, he feels a shove, and next thing he knows his airflow is cut off as he dangles above the flowing water.

He looks around trying to find some way to get out of the situation but before long his eyesight is dimming, black spots popping up everywhere and the last thing he hears is Arthurs’s voice, brokenly screaming his name.

====================

“I think he’s starting to wake up…”

“Merlin, can you hear me? Please just open your eyes…”

A soft whine comes from his throat as Merlin struggles to regain consciousness. Eyes fluttering, he manages another small whine as the light penetrates the darkness. He squints up, surprised to see a soaking wet Arthur surrounded by the Round Table knights, smiles lighting up their faces as they see his open eyes.

“Mate, we almost lost you,” Gwaine says softly.

“You really need to stop getting into these situations, Merlin…”

“Yeah princess here nearly had a heart attack”

“How….” Merlin’s raspy voice is barely a whisper.

“We saw as you were pushed over the edge, Arthur barely made it in time to get you, and even then you both fell into the river…” Lancelot says

“Yeah, the princess left us to do the hard work while he saved you like the damsel you are” Gwaine laughs. “But seriously mate, don’t do that to us again…”

“Yeah, next time just use the damn magic before you get caught,” Arthur says, shocking the group as they turn to look at him.

Merlin’s eyes widen at the revelation that Arthur knows about his magic. “Wha—“

“I’m not as stupid as you think I am Merlin, I’ve known for a while now. The council is fighting me on lifting the ban, but that should be taken care of in a few weeks. But even then, do you have no sense of self-preservation? I know you think you have to protect me, but you can’t do that if you’re dead!” Arthur is angrily huffing by now, but he places his hands onto Merlin's cheeks and they are gentle as he runs his thumbs over Merlin's sharp cheekbones. “I want you to be safe, no matter what.” With that said Arthur leans down and places and chaste kiss onto Merlin’s lips. “Please”

‘You know, perhaps today wasn’t so bad after all’ merlin thinks as he leans his face into Arthur’s hands and sighs happily.

**Author's Note:**

> so yes, I had a month to write this, I did it the night before because that's just the way I am lol. let me know what you think!


End file.
